


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by WaywardGraves



Series: Fantastic Smut Beasts Week 2018 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, mermaid au, slight dub con, technically The Little Mermaid AU, trading sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: The sea witch Graves can help Credence escape for a price.





	Poor Unfortunate Souls

He’d swam here in a haze. The rage and the grief he’d felt towards his mother is insurmountable. How dare she? How dare she destroy Credence’s collection? He doesn’t care if she rules over Atlantica, he wouldn’t care if she ruled over the entire world, what she did was cruel.

 

Yet, she had always been cruel, ever since he was a child. His mother had always hated him most, the one male heir after six daughters and she always felt threatened, as if Credence wanted the stupid throne in the first place.

 

After she found his collection of human items she had ruined them all along with demolishing the entire cavern, now Credence had nowhere to go when he needed time alone. That was it, the straw that broke the merman’s back so to say, and that’s how he finds himself in front of a different cave. A place hidden among the rocks, a place no one savory was ever found. He steals his nerves and knocks on the simple wooden door. It opens and a thick, black eyebrow is raised in suspicion, “I need your help.” Credence says, voice not as strong as he would like as he averts his eyes to look down at his black tail fins.

 

He can feel the sea witches’ eyes on him, evaluating, wondering if the boy is trying to set him up for some kind of trap, but after a few moments of deliberation the man moves to the side to allow entrance, “And what can I do for the royal Prince this evening?” He drawls, mocking in a way most wouldn’t dare to speak to someone of Credence’s status and he finds it almost refreshing in a way.

 

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t live in the palace.” He rubs an arm nervously and still refuses to look at the witch in front of him. He knows what he would find, dark hair and darker eyes, a shoulders thick and stomach taught, complete muscle that almost dares anyone to try and double-cross him. His tentacles moving this way and that to attend to whatever he is working on, they’re inky black, matching the Prince’s tail. Credence had seen him before when he was younger and would risk swimming to the edge of the kingdom with his sisters and they would watch Graves brew potions and sell supplies to a number of low-lives. Well… now Credence is one of those li-lives but he can’t find it in himself to back out.

 

“If you are looking for a place here I believe you are mistaken.” He almost sounds amused, “However, I do know a few people who may be willing to house you… for a price.” 

 

Credence balks, “No. I… don’t need shelter.” 

 

“Then what are you asking of me, child?”

 

He bristles, not wanting to be dismissed by the only hope he has, and looks the witch in the eye,“I want to live above the water. I want to walk on two legs like the shore humans.” He does his best to sound imposing, demanding, but even to himself he only sounds like he’s pleading.

 

Graves blinks twice before laughing, “Oh my boy, is that all?” He swims over to a shelf on the opposite side of the room and retrieves a silver flask, “I thought the Prince may have something challenging for me but I suppose I was wrong.”

 

Credence blushes but he can’t help but smile, overjoyed that Graves can help him in some way, “Sir, thank you!” 

 

He reaches out to take the flask but the older man pulls it away, “Ah, ah, ah… entitled little thing. You may be used to just taking what you want at the palace but here you must give in order to get.”

 

The boy frowns, “I can return to the kingdom. I can get any sum of money you want. Just name your price.”   
  


Graves laughs again, “I am in no need of money my boy, I have enough of it to go around no… I want something more… intimate from you.”

 

Credence somehow feels like he blushes and pales at the same time, the implication is not lost on him, but maybe he’s overthinking it, “W-what would you want then?”   
  


“Your voice.” Comes the silky reply and he blinks, oh… perhaps he was wrong then. He thinks about it for a moment but he rarely uses his voice in the first place, choosing to spend time alone rather than with others.

 

Eventually he nods, “Very well… how do we do it?”

 

Graves grins and holds out his hand which Credence tentatively takes. The witch pulls him along and sets him on a chair at his kitchen table and the boy expects some sort of contract to be drawn up between them.

 

He does not expect something that is not a tentacle to nudge his cheek.   
  


Oh.

 

So he  _ wasn’t _ wrong. 

 

Instinctively his head jerks back as he looks to the man’s face to avoid looking at his cock, “W-what? What are you doing?”

 

“To take your voice I need access to where that comes from.” Graves sounds almost lazy, as though this is something totally normal for him, though it may be, “This is how we do it. The choice is yours, either you go back to your miserable life, or you get to work.” 

 

They stay in a silent stalemate for a few minutes before Credence eventually concedes, leaning closer and letting his cock come just in front of his lips, “I… I don’t know how. I've never done it before.” 

 

He flushes at his inexperience but when he looks back to Graves’ face the man is smiling, “Don’t worry my boy, I’ll guide you. Start by opening your mouth.”

 

The younger Prince nods and opens his mouth and he feels the man slide his fingers into his hair, the gentle tug pulls him forward until half of the witches’ cock is in his mouth and Graves hums, “That’s it kid. Very good.” He coos and Credence feels a rush go through him at the praise, “Close your lips and suck.”

 

He follows all the instructions, sucking and licking at the head when Graves asks him to. He tastes salty precum on his tongue and he laps at it, pulling a low groan from the man and he looks up to his face. His head is tossed back and his eyes are closed, his mouth is open in an expression of uninhibited ecstasy. Credence can feel his own lust stirring and he ruts his front against a tentacle that’s in front of him.

 

The witch startles and looks down, the boy frots over him as the bump where his cock grows and his scales begin to separate. He groans as more precum spills from him, seeing royalty debauched by his hand is enough to bring him to the  edge.

 

“Atta boy.” He whispers and he takes hold of the boy’s head between his hands and starts thrusting erratically. Credence gags as the older man sets a brutal pace but he snakes a tentacle down to tease his cock out from his scales. It’s over for him when he sees the small cock emerge and he buries his cock all the way into the boy’s throat, releasing his hot load into him.

 

After he finishes cumming he releases the boy’s head to allow him to gasp for air but he wraps more tentacles around his body and pulls him close, “Beautiful Prince. Precious child. Let me help you. Cum for me.” He whispers against the dark halo of hair and Credence’s eyes roll back in his head as he cums into the water.

 

The water around them is filled with nothing but their panting breaths for several long moments before Graves disentangles his limbs with Credence’s, “Here.” He says, voice still breathless as he presses the flask into the Prince’s hand, “Go to the surface and take this. Then the deal will be complete.” Credence nods, not even bothering to try and talk, not knowing what he’d say if he did.

 

He turns tail and swims towards the entrance, but Graves’ voice stops him, “Credence…” He waits until the boy turns to look at him again, “If you ever do want to return, perhaps there is a place for you here.” Credence gives another jerking nod before leaving, yet Graves swears he sees the ghost of a smile on his face before he disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Day 2 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek LGBTQ+ smut event: Beast Day


End file.
